


You Only Trust Strangers?

by dannycutebang



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout, Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, this is like my first ever fic and it kinda sucks but w/e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycutebang/pseuds/dannycutebang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wonderful Exciting tales of Delilah, a courier shot in the head, and her faithful companions Ed-E, the incredible eyebot, and Boone, the moody sniper with a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

After traveling for days from Nipton, Delilah let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the giant green dinosaur peeking over the horizon, indicating that they had at last reached the town of Novac.  
  
“ _Finally!_ ” she exclaimed, looking up at her companion hovering next to her “We’re finally here Ed-E.”  
  
She grinned when Ed-E replied in a series of excited beeps, bumping lightly against her shoulder.  
  
“C’mon buddy, let’s go.”  
  
She had repaired the eyebot back in Primm and it had stuck with her ever since, beeping and whizzing its way through the wasteland. The robot had become a close companion in these past few weeks and she was grateful to have it by her side.  
  
She shielded her eyes to look up at the bright midday sky. It wasn’t quite dark enough to warrant sleep but after the long trek, and various run-ins with the Jackal Gang she decided they should probably rest anyway.  
  
They made their way through town. Delilah took note of a medical tent, and a couple of houses further down that seemed to belong to the residents of Novac.  
  
_‘Maybe someone there knows something about the men who attacked me?’_ She thought to herself. _‘I’ll have to ask after we find a place to rest.’_  
  
As she walked closer to what seemed to be the motel she recognized a familiar… “face”.  
  
“Victor?” She called to the robot standing by the chain link fence.  
  
“Hey there, friend!” He said cheerily, the cowboy on his display smiling as always, watching her jog up to him.  
  
“What are you doing in Novac?” She asked, unsure of how he seemed to arrive here before her when she left him in Goodsprings a good week ago.  
  
“Don’t rightly know- I just got the notion to make my way to New Vegas. Reckon I’ll find out when I get there.”  
  
Delilah looked the robot up and down, something about him seemed off. She was willing to let her suspicions about him digging her out of her grave lie, since he did save her life and she was very grateful… but seeing him here made her stomach crawl, it felt like he was following her.  
  
“Quite a… coincidence us meeting like this.” She said, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.  
  
“Seein’ how this is the only road around, I’d be a sight surprised if we _didn’t_ run into each other from time to time.” The securitron said in his trademark tone.  
  
Well, he wasn’t wrong. This did seem to be the only main road, and if he was heading to New Vegas like he said then it wasn’t too bizarre to see him here, she was too tired to argue about it anyway.  
  
“Okay then Victor, I guess I’ll see you around.”  
  
“Be seein’ ya.”  
  
Shaking her thoughts from her head she made her way to the front office of the motel. Inside she was greeted by a seemingly nice old woman.  
  
“I’m Jeannie May. I take care of folks here at the hotel” The woman looked her up and down, her eyes lingering on the varmint rifle resting against Delilah’s back. “… Long as they ain’t troublemakers.”  
  
Delilah smiled, best as she could given she was about to fall over at any moment.  
  
“I’d like to rent a room please.”  
  
Once caps came into the picture Jeannie May’s composure changed completely, from cautious to cheery in a split second.  
  
“Well, I think that's a fine idea! I'll give you a good flat rate, and you can stay as long as you like. Least till the busy season comes. Sound good?”  
  
All she could do was nod as she exchanged a bag of 100 caps for the room key.  
  
“Room’s first one on the left as you come up the stairs, I’m glad you can stay with us.” She said weighing the pile of caps in her hand.  
  
She made her way to her room as quickly as her tired legs would carry her.


	2. Motel Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah gets some well needed rest, and becomes curious about something outside her window.

Delilah let out a sigh as she threw her pack on the floor and fell back with a _thump_ on the queen sized bed. Ed-E her faithful robot companion let out a few beeps before settling itself next to her on the bed. It was a strange habit the duo had picked up sometime along the road, and although she couldn’t really say that cuddling up to a metal ball with pointy sticks all over it was really comfortable, it gave her some kind of security knowing that she had a companion with her.

Soon enough Delilah found herself falling asleep. As usual she dreamed of before she woke up in Goodsprings, before her shot to the head, it was fuzzy and distant but the memories were there. Every time she slept she tried her best to hold onto one thing in the hopes that maybe she’d remember more each time she woke, but it never seemed to work, her head was still too jumbled to get a good grasp on anything. All she could remember was her first name and a checkered jacket.

A few hours passed and she found herself waking up to moonlight instead of sunlight. She ran a hand down her face and groaned trying to sit up without flopping back down and sleeping again.   
Heaving her arm up to her face, she squinted trying to check her pip-boy for the time… 10pm. Another groan escaped her lips, she hadn’t even gotten the chance to talk to anybody in the town for information on her assailants, and now it would probably be hours until she could.

Reluctantly she swung her legs to the side and hopped off the bed, taking in her surroundings. She noticed there was a nice sized couch sitting against the window next to the bed, a TV- ‘Probably broken’ she thought- on a dresser across the room, a fridge and liquor cabinet that she prayed were fully stocked, and last but not least, a door leading to a fully functional bathroom. Everything a motel usually didn’t have in the Mojave, she found herself wondering why the room only cost her 100 caps.

She made her way to the window, staring at the goliath of a statue just outside, and noticed that it had a set of stairs leading to a door in its huge leg. Her curiosity was urging her to go check it out, and who was she to deny curiosity? Walking back over to the bed she gave Ed-E a few taps on its hull to wake it up. Soon enough her trusty companion was floating above her bed ready for her command.

“Hey bud, I need you to hold down the fort while I check out the dinosaur, okay?”

Ed-E beeped affirmatively, and began his patrol of the room, as she left and locked the door behind her.  
The night air was cold when she stepped out, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, cursing herself for ditching her warm vault suit for a stylish green pre-war dress, and bonnet, she had found inside an old wardrobe. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a day early than I was gonna because it's a pretty short chapter and I am impatient!
> 
> Sometime around chapter 5 the dialogue will become more personalized instead of me just pulling it from the game to make it seem authentic (I just wanted it that way for the initial meeting and junk so!)
> 
> Also I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow since this one is INCREDIBLY SHORT 
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment if you liked it!


	3. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah meets someone new, and gets a job out of it too.

Inside the statue there was a small gift shop set up, with an abundance of dinky the t-rex toys on the shelves. Clearly not their best seller. There was no one working the counter, which wasn’t really a big surprise given the time of day.  
The room wasn’t very large considering the size of the dinosaur it was in, there was only enough room for a counter and a few bookshelves stocked with useless pre-war junk, and what she assumed must be a small storage room behind the counter.  
She walked further into the building, staring at the shelves of toys and considered just stealing one since no one would be the wiser, but her conscience got the best of her and she decided to just come back tomorrow, when the store would be open.

Her eyes lit up as she turned her head and noticed the wooden staircase that led up to what could only be the mouth of the dinosaur, there was no way she wasn’t going to go up there, no way in hell. Excitedly she bounded her way up the steps until she reached the door which she flung open, only to be met with the business end of a sniper rifle. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up, she wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up here, let alone have the barrel of a rifle aimed at her face.

“What the fuck man?” She blurted. She just wanted to look out the mouth of the dinosaur this was insane!

“Goddamn it!” The man said, lowering his gun “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” He sighed bringing his fingers to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want?”

She brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck “I was just looking around…”

“I think you’d better leave.” He seemed annoyed.

“Do you treat everyone around here like this?” she said raising her brow and motioning vaguely to his rifle.

“Wait. You just got into town. Maybe you shouldn’t go. Not just yet…”

_‘Wow what a sudden change of heart’_ she thought sarcastically.

“Why is that?” it seemed sketchy but he had piqued her curiosity, which, again, she could never deny.

“I need someone I can trust. You’re a stranger. That’s a start.”

She laughed at that “You only trust strangers?”

**oOo**

She had to be an idiot, there was no way anybody _but_ an idiot would barge into a room in the middle of the night unarmed. Boone stared at the woman who just intruded his snipers nest. She was short, maybe 5’4, had dark brown hair that framed her young face, was wearing one of those ridiculous pre-war bonnets and… a green dress, with no armour. _‘Yeah, definitely an idiot.’_ He brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“What do you want?” he asked impatiently. His shift was far from over and he didn’t need some young wasteland punk distracting him from his watch. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

“I was just looking around…” she muttered, avoiding eye contact like a child who was just caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

He sighed again _‘I really ought to lock that damn door’_

“I think you’d better leave.” He didn’t mean to sound so annoyed but well… he was.

“Do you treat everyone like this?” She motioned to his rifle as she asked.

Boone’s brow furrowed at the question, surprised at her sudden change of attitude. ‘Guilty child one minute, _snarky_ child the next, great.’ He really didn’t have time to deal with this kind of shit, he had to keep watch. The Legion was becoming more active in recent weeks and he couldn’t afford to have anyone else taken like…

“Wait.” He said “You just got into town. Maybe you shouldn’t go. Not just yet…”

She gave him a quizzical look, just as confused at his change of heart as he was of hers.

“Why is that?”

“I need someone I can trust. You’re a stranger. That’s a start.” She was new, she didn’t know anybody in town, she had no bias and there was no way she was the one who had… She was perfect.

She laughed sweetly. ‘Sweetly?’ He caught himself. That was not something he should be thinking about anyone. Well, anyone but-

She cut his thoughts off “You only trust strangers?”

“I said it was a start.” He looked off to the side, out the mouth of the dinosaur “This town… Nobody looks me in the eye anymore.”

Another confused look crossed the kid’s face “What do you want me to do?”

A sigh escaped his lips again as he turned back to look her in the eyes.

“I want you to find something out for me.” Another sigh “I don’t know if there’s anything to find, but I need someone to try.” He tried to keep a straight face as he told her the details “My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch.”

Her brow knit together, from sadness or anger, he couldn’t tell. He took a breath before continuing.

“They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla.” His face twisted with grief. “Someone set it up” he spat the words “I don’t know who.”

The kid waited until she was sure he was finished to speak.

“You want me to find this person.” Less of a question more of a statement. She straightened her posture and looked at him with an air of determination. “What do I do if I find them?”

Relief washed over him, he wasn’t sure she was going to help him, she had no reason too, especially since he had his gun in her face only a few minutes ago.

“Bring them out in front of the nest here while I’m on duty. I work nights.”

Boone took his beret of his head and held it out to her.

“I’ll give you my NCR beret to put on. It’ll be our signal, so I know you’re standing with them.”

She nodded and took the beret from his hands, looking it over before returning her gaze to his.

“And I’ll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself.”

She gave him another curt nod and a small smile, she looked like she was about to reach for him arm but decided against it.

“You can count on me… Oh. Um…?”

“Boone.” He noticed her smile widen when he gave his name.

“Delilah.”

He hoped to God that she wasn’t as much of an idiot as he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so listen, apparently I don't know how to write long chapters, so I've combined what I had written for Chapter 3 with Chapter 4 because by itself Chapter 3 was even shorter than Chapter 2 I'm a MESS
> 
> so i'm literally dumping all i've got on you guys right now enjoy!
> 
> leave kudos or comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more chapters written up but I'll be posting them weekly to give myself enough time to write more! 
> 
> Leave kudos or comment (or both ;) ) if you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
